


Of Course We Knew

by Azamatic



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Cutesy, Gen, M/M, slight birthday smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 19:18:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2240415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azamatic/pseuds/Azamatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin had no idea that they knew</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Course We Knew

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote in about half an hour, so be no means thought through properly. As always, leave a comment with your opinions (good or bad!) Happy Reading!

Another simple day in Camelot. Rain, rain and erm......more rain.

Merlin had been, unusually, given the day off by Arthur. He thinks it may have been down to the fact he fell asleep, whilst standing up, whilst helping Arthur into his armour.

He tried to have a lie in, something that didn't come around all to often, but his brain was having none of it. He washed and dressed as usual and put on his best scarlet red neckerchief, the one he only wore on his birthday.

He opened his door ever so quietly to find Gaius hunched over his table. As he came closer, he could see that Gaius was concentrating on wrapping something in a thin cloth of the deepest emerald green that Merlin had seen.

As he grew closer, Gaius could tell that Merlin was sneaking up behind him, so he turned around and stopped Merlin dead in his tracks.

“Are you trying to give me a heart attack, Merlin? If you are, you are this close!” Gaius replied angrily.

“I'm sorry Gaius, I didn't mean to startle you. Since it's my day off, I was wondering if you needed any help with whatever it is you were doing.”

“Oh, I was only wrapping you'r......” Gaius knew he had just nearly spilled the beans on everything.

“My what?” Merlin replied, with a definite hint of confusion in his voice and on his face.

“Oh....erm....it's....nothing.” By now, Gaius could feel the sweat trickle down his temple, he had to change the nature of the conversation and fast.

“I don't have much to do today. I only need to select a few herbs to make a light sleeping draught for Gwen, poor girl hasn't slept in days, but I can get them myself. You just enjoy your day off, heavens know when your next one will be.”

Merlin thought to himself as he went down the stairs that Gaius had rushed him out of the room rather quickly. But before he left, he peaked through the hole in the door and saw Gaius fiddling with the green fabric again.

He thought he would take a slow walk down to Gwen's to see how she was. Whenever he had the time, he loved taking these walks through the castle and down into the town. They reminded him of why he loved living in Camelot. The hustle and bustle of the market, the sight of the sun creeping over the turrets of the citadel. He loved it all.

As he knocked on Gwen's door, he could hear things being dropped or knocked over and the ever so slight swearing that was so unlike Gwen.

Merlin was took by surprise as Gwen's head popped out from behind the door. She had flyaway hairs springing up from every angle, bahs under her eyes that looked like they stretched into hell.

Gwen opened her mouth as if to speak, but nothing was coming out as Merlin had totally caught her off guard.

“Merlin!” Gwen said with the biggest sound of 'im busy, come back later' in her voice. She looked behind her into the house and then lead Merlin away before striking up a conversation.

“So, what's up, Merlin?”

“Oh nothing much. Gaius said you haven't been sleeping well the past few days so I thought I'd come see how you are.” Merlin said with a comforting smile he hoped would make Gwen feel better.”

“Awwh, well aren't you sweet! Thank you, Merlin!” She gave him a kiss on the cheek to say thank you which made Merlin blush uncontrollably.

As they were walking through the market, Merlin remembered the message Gaius told him to pass onto Gwen. “Oh, Gaius said he will visit you tonight with your sleeping draught.”

Her eyes suddenly lit up, brighter than a hundred candles. “That's great, tell him I look forward to it.”

As Merlin turned back towards the castle, Gwen called to him one last time.

 

“Oh and Merlin? If you see Arthur at all, could you give him this for me?”

She handed him a small, neatly folded yo letter secured with a ribbon of what Merlin liked to call, 'Gwens purple'.

“Of course I can” Merlin replied cheerfully.

Since he now had something to do, he thought he may as well go and visit Arthur.

He knocked on Arthur's door and heard that all to familiar voice come from behind. “Enter.”

“Merlin! I thought I gave you the day off after your little, episode, yesterday.”

“Yes, erm, Gwen asked me to give you this note.” He handed Arthur the note and saw the prince read it intently, with a slight grin on his face.

“What, what is it?” Merlin asked with an air if nosiness about him.

“Nothing that need concern your little head about. Now if that is all, you can go. You really don't understand the concept of a day off do you?”

He turned and left, but not before Arthur gave merlin a bunch of flowers to give to Gwen later on. Arthur had to attend the most boring of council meetings and couldn't see Gwen today.

“Sure, not a problem. I'll just say they where from you, even though she will think they're from me”  
A few hours or so later, he made his way down to Gwen's. He had to be careful as curfew was under way and he didn't fancy a night in the cells.

He ventured up to her door and gave the usual 3 knocks.

A muffled voice came from within, “Who is it?”

“It's me, Merlin. Arthur sent me with something for you.”

Gwen opened the door and allowed him in. He wasn't prepared for what happened next though.

“SURPRISE!”

He was rooted to the spot, full of wonder as to what was going on.

“What's this?”

Arthur was the first to reply, with a massive grin and a tone of happiness in his voice. “Oh come on Merlin, did you really think none of us knew what today was? You really thought we would forget or not know about your birthday?”

Merlin let the smallest of tears run down his cheek, small enough for nobody to notice. “I thought none of you knew!”

“Well, we do” said Gaius.

“So we thought we would have this small get together for you” followed Gwen.

Before Merlin went to join them at the table, Arthur rushed over and quickly whispered into his ear. “Once we're finished her, come to my chambers, I have your present there” he withdraw with the sexiest of winks.

This raised Merlin's spirit even more, and without sounding harsh, he couldn't wait for the night to be over. Just before he could feel himself getting tipsy, he asked if he could leave for the night, acting drunk as an excuse and that he had work in the morning. As soon as he stepped foot out of Gwen's door, he bolted as fast as his legs could carry him, up to the castle.

He got to Arthur's chambers to find the young king standing outside waiting for him. “You're late!” he said calmly, with a seductive manner in his voice. “Come here”

Merlin walked over to him and was embraced by the king in the warmest of hugs, the kind that turn your insides to jelly and make you go weak at the knees. It made him melt inside and buckle, but he was caught tightly in the prince's arms.

“So, where's my present then.”

“Oh, I think you already know the answer to that” Arthur said as he pushed open the door to reveal his bed, the covers turned down.

They both went inside as the king locked the door. What a night this will be!


End file.
